Did You Mean It Sam
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: It was posted already but for some reason it couldn't be accessed. Here it is again. Thanks for the reviews!


She sits on the steps of the deck at Luke's cabin drinking scotch, wondering if he's doing the same. Not Luke because she knows he's inside asleep but Sam. He's on her mind right now and she feels guilty because she knows he shouldn't be. All she can hear are his hurtful words, _don't over think it. It was what it was. _ Even if she couldn't admit it out loud, that night _meant_ _something _to _both _of them. _What do you expect Andy? You ran off on him, on Sam. Even though going to him was your choice. _She took another long drink, looking down at the bottle realizing she's almost finished the thing.

She couldn't sit there any longer. She calls a taxi company and tells them where she wants to go. The dispatcher laughs and says, "Lady, that's 50 miles away."

She sighs. "I know. I'll pay whatever it is and give him a nice tip. It's really important."

The dispatcher sighed. "It's your money. A car will be there in about 10 minutes."

She muttered, "Thank you." And hung up.

She didn't bother going inside to get her stuff. The taxi was on time and without a second thought she climbed in and left. A little over an hour later she pulled up outside of his house. It was 2:00 a.m. and she knew she shouldn't be there. She asked the taxi to wait just in case. She rang his doorbell and hoped he would answer. A few minutes later a very sleepy looking Sam answered the door.

When he heard the doorbell ring he growled. _Who the hell was ringing his doorbell at 2:00 a.m.? _He trudged downstairs and when he looked through the peep hole his heart stopped. _What the hell is she doing here_? He opened the door. "Andy?"

She looked heart broken. "Did you mean it?"

He looked confused. He didn't feel like doing this dance with her. "Mean what McNally?"

She sighed and fidgeted. "Did you mean _don't over think it_, _it was what it was_?"

Was she seriously standing outside his door at this ungodly hour asking this question? "How did you get here?" She points back to the taxi. "Jesus McNally! Do you know how much that's going to cost?"

She shrugged. "I don't care. I need to know."

He ran his hand over his very tired face and sighed. "Go back to Lake Simcoe before he wakes up."

She starts crying. "No. Not until you answer my question."

He feels like a total ass now. He has never made her cry and he can't take the look on her face. He opened the door further. "Come inside. It's too cold to be out here talking."

She stood her ground. "Not until you answer my question."

He sighed and looked down at his feet. "No. I didn't mean what I said." He grabbed his wallet from the table by the door and walked out to the taxi. He paid him and sent him on his way. Sam did not want to have this conversation with her. Truth was he never liked having this kind of conversation with _any_ woman but especially not _this _one. He opened the door further and put his hand on the small of her back. "Come in. It's too cold to do this out here."

She felt the tingle from his touch even through her jacket. _Why can't Luke make me feel this way? He's such a great guy. But he's not Sam, never will be._ She stood in the middle of his living room.

It was clear to him that she wasn't going to sit. "Andy, why are you doing this?" She looked at him with her big Bambi eyes.

She barely spoke. "I need to know Sam."

He shrugged. "Need to know what? Does Luke even know you're here?" She shook her head. "Of course not. You should go back."

She shook her head, with more emotion than he expected she said. "No! You're going to talk to me. I _need _to know Sam."

He threw his hands up. "Need to know what Andy?" He lost his control. "That it _kills_ me _every day_ to see you with _him._ To know _I'm_ not the one making you happy? Is that what you want to know? That I can't get you out of my head? That you make me think and do the craziest damn things I never thought I would do?"

His words caused her to stop breathing. Was he really saying it? "Sam?' She muttered.

He closed the gap between them and his face was inches from hers. He growled. "_What Andy? What do you want from me?"_ She leaned in and kissed him. He could taste the scotch on her breathe and he stepped away. He could see the hurt in her eyes but he wasn't going to do this with her drunk. "You're drunk." She shook her head. "I can taste it on you."

She took a deep breathe. "I had a few drinks but I'm not drunk Sam."

He walked to the other side of the room and ran his fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't have let you in." He was angry now. "_This isn't a game to me Andy. You come here drunk and you want to know how I feel. _You need to leave. I can't do this with you again. Go! Go back to Homicide Luke!" He threw his hands up when she didn't move. "GO ANDY!"

She still wouldn't move. He closed the distance and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her towards the door. She pushed him against the wall and crushed her lips to his, kissing him passionately. She breathes out. "Sam, I'm _not_ drunk. I came here because I need to know you feel the same way about me as I feel about you." He wanted to push her away but the warmth of her lips has him momentarily stunned. "I can't do this anymore either Sam. I came to you that night because I _needed_ you. I needed your arms, your... You're always there when it matters but I want more."

He had momentarily forgotten his anger as he realized how close she was and the words coming out of her mouth. He shook his head and whispered. "Andy."

She covered his mouth with hers, lingering with soft kisses. "I want _you_ Sam." She said breathlessly.

He wanted to believe her. "You can sleep here tonight and maybe we'll talk about it in the morning." She kissed him again and as much as he wanted to keep going he pulled her away. He caressed her face. "I'm serious Andy. We'll talk about this after you get some sleep."

She nodded, knowing he didn't trust her right now. "You'll see."

He walked her upstairs to his room. "You can sleep here. I'll sleep on the sofa." He gave her one of his t-shirts and went back downstairs. He didn't think he was going to be able to sleep but as soon as got settled he was out. He woke up the next morning to something tickling his nose. He caught the familiar scent. _Her scent._ He opened his eyes to see her brunette hair spread across his chest. His breath caught. Apparently sometime in the middle of what was left of the night she laid down with him on the sofa with his arm wrapped around her and his hand in hers.

She woke up and looked up at him, concern and hopefulness in her eyes. She gave him a little smile. "Morning."

He said huskily. "Morning."

She looked at their situation and smiled again. "I couldn't sleep up there alone." This shocked him because he remembered overhearing a conversation between her and Callaghan. She had run out on him after their first attempted sleepover saying she wasn't ever able to sleep with someone. "Are you mad?"

How could he possibly be mad? He was holding her, feeling her body against his, and taking in her familiar magnificent scent. He shook his head. "It's fine if it helped you sleep."

She turned to face him better. "I know you were upset with me last night but I meant what I said."

He shifted a little and sighed. "Andy…" He was going to say, _you'll change your mind tomorrow or this is a mistake,_ but she kissed him before he could speak. He gave in, her lips melted to his; soft, sweet. He pulled her close and held her. They finally came up for air. He brushed some stray strands of hair from her face. _She's so beautiful. She makes my heart stop._ "Do you really know what you're doing?" She nodded. "If we do this, there's no going back. I won't give you up again."

She kissed him hard. "I don't want to go back."

He sighed. "Ok." Smiling at her wide eyed look. "You need to go back and talk to Luke. We can't do this without you taking care of that."

She nodded. "I know." He made her breakfast and coffee while she freshened up. He heard her phone ring, then her talking. He tried not to listen. "Luke, I'm sorry."

He was angry, hurt, and confused. "Do I even have to ask where you are?"

She couldn't get mad at the question. "We need to talk."

He scoffed, "Why? It's pretty obvious what you have to say. Did you sleep with him?"

That stung. "No! I didn't. I came here to talk to him. That's all that happened."

Luke spat out. "I doubt that. You two have been sniffing around each other for two years now."

Andy knew that she should have stayed but she needed to hear from Sam before she made her decision. "I know you're mad and hurt but that was uncalled for. I slept on the sofa." Forgetting to mention that he was there with her.

Luke said one more parting shot before he hung up on her. "Good luck with him. Guys like him don't settle down Andy. He'll be back in UC before you know it, leaving you all alone." And the line went dead.

She took a few minutes to pull herself together. Sam waited at the table with food ready. She finally came in and sat down. She smiled at the pancakes that Sam had made. He knew they were her favorite and he was pretty sure she was going to need them this morning. She smiled and said quietly, "Thank you."

He nodded. "Are you ok?" She had tears in her eyes. "I wasn't…I could hear you."

She shrugged. "It's not like I thought he would be happy about it." She ate a few bites. "Now what?"

He didn't quite understand. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at him. "Us."

He leaned over propping his elbows on the table. "We don't have to figure this all out today Andy. Let's just take it one day at a time. Ok?"

She didn't look happy but she nodded. "Ok."

Sam reached across the table and took her hand, rubbing circles across the back with his thumb. "It's going to be ok McNally. I'm just worried about you and the fall-out from this. But I'm _not_ going anywhere."

She nodded and smiled.


End file.
